The Choosing
by MystMao
Summary: Prince Johnathan has come of age to choose a wife in order to rule his kingdom. In order to choose his wife, he needs to go through a traditional process/competition known as "The Choosing". Clarissa Fairchild is accepted somehow. Will she ruin her relationship her BFF Simon Lewis or will she fall in love with 'hateful' Jonathan Herondale? Based off "Selection Trilogy" & TMI
1. Prologue AND Sign Up (RE-write)

**Hello there! When i was about to write the very first chapter of this story i realized that it was barely readable. I am so sorry for that so right after this re-write of this prologue, i will be posting the first chapter to this story so you have an idea of what is going to be happening soon! If you just randomly stumbled upon this story then you should check out my other TMI fanfic that i am currently writing! So if you hadnt realized "The Choosing" is a series i am writing based off of "The Selection Trilogy" by Kiera Cass and "The Mortal Instruments" by Cassandra Clare. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSY CLARE AND KIERA CASS! Anyways there will be a sign up to this series if you wanna be one of the girls who compete for Prince Goldilocks' heart! Instead of having 35 sign ups for this series, i will only have 11 sign ups to be a Chosen Girl for this competition but i will also be accepting other sign ups as a rebel! Warning: THIS IS RATED M FOR ABUSE AND CUSS WORDS BUT DONT WORRY THERE WONT BE ANY LEMONS! Anyways, lets get started!**

Prologue 

_The Choosing has been a tradition process for a male heir to find his Queen Consort for many generations. This time, Prince Johnathan will be hosting "The Choosing" where 12 girls will be entering in for his heart and the crown._

 _At the end, only one must win. Who will it be? Who knows. Will any girl even gain the love of this prince?_

 _There are three stages to the competition:_

 _STAGE ONE: The Chosen_

 _STAGE TWO: The Elite_

 _STAGE THREE: The Chosen One_

 _At the end, only one girl must win as the Queen Consort of Idris_

 _All 12 girls will be wished luck from the city of Alicante itself. Will the competition move smoothly even with the attacks from the Southern and Northern Rebels? Castes hopefully will not matter in this competition. Congrats to the fair ladies who even make it in the competition._

 **So here are the sign ups!**

 **Name: First; Middle; Last**

 **Caste: 2-8**

 **Age: 16-20**

 **Job: Has to match the caste number.**

 **CASTE 2: Celebrities, Athletes, Police, Military, Singer, Actress, Models, Politicians**

 **CASTE 3: Inventors, Teachers, Doctors, Nurses, Philosophers, Engineers, Architects, Dentists**

 **CASTE 4: Businessmen, Jewelers, Farmers**

 **CASTE 5: (Clary's Caste since she does art) Artist, Musician, Photographers**

 **CASTE 6: Workers, Waitresses, Palace Maid, Housekeeper**

 **CASTE 7: Gardeners, Movers**

 **CASTE 8: Runaway, Rebel, Homeless**

 **Looks: Be descriptive!**

 **Clothing: Be descriptive! Sadly, they are gowns. (I am not comfortable with dresses IRL but, oh well XD)**

 **Favorite Color:**

 **Favorite Animal:**

 **Family:**

 **Pets:**

 **Favorite Flower:**

 **Hobby:**

 **Personality:**

 **Birthday: the year is not important**

 **Other things:**

 **So i hope you all enjoy this series and yeah. Caio!**


	2. Chapter 1: Breakup

**WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF "THE CHOOSING"! I hope this series grows into something! I hope you enjoy! There will be only one POV which is Clary. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSY CLARE AND KIERA CASS!**

Chapter ONE:

I glare at my mother blankly in disbelief. A letter had been received in the mail today from Caste 1, The Royals, that there would be "The Choosing". _God, I hate when people think this is just some dumb fairy tale in life when this is reality._

"I am _not_ going to enter this dumb competition to fall in love with Royal Goldilocks. You should know that i am already in a relationship with Sim- uhh i mean my bed!" I finally burst out. I had nearly spilled out that i was in a relationship with Simon Lewis, my best friend who is in the Fourth Caste. No love is supposed to happen between the castes of different levels.

All my mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, does is that she raises an eyebrow at me. "Clary, if you hadnt known, we need you in this competition that can help the funds of our family. We already work as hard as possibly and we still dont have enough to feed for myself, you, and Luke. I know that Luke isnt our family blood, but he is still family to us and you know it. With all those attacks, we may loose everything we have." My mom says, trying to persuade to me that this will help the family.

Well, this will help the family anyways since the royals sponsor the Selected Girls in money and possibly food. We barely have enough to feed even, three people alone. Plus, i may be able to meet my brother and dad at the palace since our family was separated in a divorce when i was only 3 years old. I barely remembered them except the hurtful times with my father, who used to abuse me for tiny mistakes and i wasnt his favorite child, my brother was. Those times were just the nightmares of my past.

My father and brother brought themselves up the Social ladder by my father, becoming a politician, and my brother, being a guard. My mother only wanted to stay as a five since she made art and she was following her dreams and it became difficult to gain a job since there were people stealing and killing THEN stealing everything. Also since the rebels attacked, causing a huge downfall in the stock of food and money.

I had expected myself to stick as a Five in the Social Ranking so that i can become an artist, like my mother.

I stare into the hopeful eyes of her. I sigh and i throw my head back with a groan. "Fine, i am only doing this to help you guys. I will try my 'best' to 'fall in love' with the prince." I finally say after looking back to everything that had been happening in this depressing generation of my life.

My mother immediately jumps up and squeezes me in a tight embrace. "I knew that you would do it. I also wanted you to go because there are guards that promise to protect the Selected Girls, if you get in." She muffles in my hair. "Also, we have to fill out the papers and then tomorrow we have to go the the main Alicante Park so that they get your picture to complete the entering process." She _finally_ , lets me go and the hustles to our mini coffee table near the couches and sits down. She looks at me and pats the seat next to her, handing me one of her two pens she had out next to the five page sheets for "The Choosing"

Her pale grey dress elegantly settles around her as i take my seat near her. My mother seemed to have this odd elegance about her even if she hadnt worn ball gowns like the higher caste. However, i seemed like the complete opposite of her elegance.

I glance at the time, 6:57 p.m., hopefully i wont be late to meet Simon. There was a midnight curfew where King Stephen II had established as a law to 'keep the citizens safe from attacks'. But, Simon and i always broke the law as we sneaked to a tiny little tree house in my backyard, we used to play in all the time as kids. Unlike other Fourth Caste people, he didnt mind any social ranking at all. And that's what i loved about him.

My mother and i start to sign the sheets after separating them to waste less time. i got two sheets, and my mother got 3 since she remembered most of my childhood unlike me.

A few hours later...

After hours of signing papers, i retire to my room. it was only 11:45 p.m. since my mother and i hadnt had the best education as others so we wrote and understood slower than other castes, not counting the ones bellow us.

I sneak into the hallway and i peek at my mother's bedroom door. _Good, she was asleep since her lights were off._

I sigh in relief as i walk into my room and i open the window slowly. My mothers room as near the front side of the house so she wouldnt notice me sneaking around in the tree house.

After climbing up the tree house, i hear a familiar voice. "The moonlight always seems to always en-light the beauty of your face." I giggle at the voice.

"You never seem to tell me something i dont know, Si." I say sarcastically at him. Even in the darkness, i can already imagine him rolling his eyes playfully. "Now, where are you..." I say as i reach out to look for his physical presence. I feel like Simon when he drops his glasses.

A hand gently brushes my right side. I quickly grab his hand has he pulls me next to him, under the warm embrace of his right shoulder. Out of habit, i cuddle into his warmth. "So is your cousin entering in?" I ask Simon, curiously, trying to hide my sadness.

"Yeah, they are entering." He replys.

"..." i remain silent for a few minutes. i know that Simon slowly realizes why.

"..." Simon immediately changes the subject "I have been saving up for something important to _us._ But i am not sure if you will be able to if you get in."

"Simon, you shouldnt. It will only bring down you caste and i dont want you to suffer like my family is" I finally say, shaking my head.

"We can, i will be fin-" He gets cut off when i say,

"No, i cant. I dont think we can see each other in l-l-love...i think we should stay Best Friends for your own good..." I say as i choke back tears. I hear Simon sigh in dismay.

I feel his warm presense leaves my body as he gets up. "If that's what makes you happy, Clary." He says. He slowly walks to the exit of the tree house and he runs back to his own home. I notice that he is sprinting since i never saw Simon run that fast.

I quickly make my way to my bedroom, hoping that sleep will wash away my tears of sadness. I squeeze my eyes shut, falling into the embrace of my dreams until the next day.

 **Man, i nearly cried while writing that ;-; It just had to be... Well, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Caio!**


	3. Chapter 2: Stanger

**Sorry for not posting in a while XD**

 **Me: I totaly own TMI and the characters**

 **Jace: No you don't, admit it. No one owns ME.**

 **Me: Shut your pretty-mouth!**

 **Jace: Tell me something I don't know about myself.**

 **Clary: Say it and get over with it.**

 **Me: Fine! I don't own Mortal Instruments!**

 **Jace: Good Girl.**

 **Me: grr...**

 **Chapter 2**

At about noon, my mom and I were halfway rough the line of girls who want to enter in the competition. I am currently wearing a plain green bell-cupped long sleeve shirt and khaki jeans. It wasn't the nicest and cleanest pieces of cloning I had at the moment. Yet when I looked around I saw dresses and all that stuff all around me.

"Clary!" A familiar giddy voice calls out to me. Rebecca Lewis...that means Simon might be here...

My stomach tightens at the thought of Simon and his beautiful eyes. Yet I still turn around with the effort of having a smile on my face.

"Hello Becca, it's nice to see you." I reply to her as soon as she gets close to us.

Simon stands there awkwardly, rocking on his two feet. "You are entering too?" Their mother says to me in excitement. My mother nods with just as much happiness. "That's wonderful! I wish you luck on getting in, Clary."

"I wish Rebbeca luck also." I say with a nervous and embarrassed smile. I realize that Rebecca was wearing a light purple dress that went to her knees and the dress as a few hanging stands of read but over all it suited her. After saying our farewells, the Lewis family head to their spot in the line.

After a while of waiting in line it was my turn to take my picture. I sit down on the wooden stool in front of the camera.

If I get in this competition...we will also get payed for our participation so no more starving for a while...

I smile brightly at the thought of no longer seeing my family starve. I will have to try my best if I wanted the best for them...and plus I will meet my brother...

The camera flashes as soon as my smile appears. After a few more pictures I hop off my stool and I run to my mother.

 _A Few Weeks Later..._

My mother, Luke, and I are gathered around our small antenna tv waiting for the news on the competition. After a few ,, minutes, the announcement comes on. We are met with the camera zoomed in on a golden haired boy with dazzling golden eyes and broad shoulders, the Prince. The eyes any, or most,girls easily get lost into. I can just imagine a few girls, I know, just sighing in awe. The thought of it makes me shudder not in jealousy, but disgust. Some girls only cares about the handsome features of him, not his personality. I mean, what if he was a brat? To be honest, he almost always seemed to have a smirk on his face. Or it may have been a smile where the left side of his mouth tilted higher than the right side...why do I even pay attention to this stuff? Those lips...he must be a great kisser- woah! Did I just think that?! What is happening to me?!

Sure, he is handsome, but is he really my type? And how can I fall in love with him right after my breakup with Simon? I only wanted to keep Simon safe. The thought of Simon with another girl in his arms just makes me feel slightly bitter but more glad that he won't be put in danger. Did I really love Simon more than a best friend? Now that I thought back to it, I never minded the girls who had crushes on Simon. I just hoped that they wouldn't literally crush him.

As I got lost in my past memories, Prince Goldielocks took his seat after his long speech about hoping to help the kingdom and blah blah blah. Psh, lies. Then the host started to say who got into "The Choosing".

The Host of 'The Update' was named Garvil Fayde. He seemed to get even more handsome as he got older. He seemed about 45 or so. He was wearing a silver suit that reminded me of sharkskin. He had slightly blonde hair that was slowly turning grey. He features were sharp, mostly his cheekbones. He had a giddy and excited attitude that can possibly lift the mood of a boring meeting.

"From the state of California, Helen Blackthorn. And from the state of New York, Clarissa Fairchild. And from the state of Florida..." Garvil said, continuing on the list.

My eyes widen. "WAIT WHAT?!" I yell out in surprise. Did I literally get in?! No! I have to look at Goldilocks?! Ugh...

My mom and Luke gives a solid few claps proudly. "Clary, you got in!" Luke said with a smile.

I smile nervously. I slightly nod. I make up the excuse to start packing a small bag-wait I have to wear those poofy dresses over there. I guess nod...but maybe a few clothes like my under garments. Maybe a sweater...

I walk to my room to pack my small green suitcase.

The Next Day

I am standing in front of the palace, gaping in amazement. After having a tiny tour of the castle and my room, I end up walking outside. I am currently standing in the garden, staring at the palace from a bench. Yes, a bench.

"You know, I expect you to stare at me in awe, not my house." Says a silky voice behind me. I run around in surprise, no doubt that the cocky voice was from Satan's Offspring himself. From up close I see that his eyes have differnt shades of gold and yellow. He had a smirk written on his face. He steps closer to me now that I was facing him, our faces, more like his shoulder inches apart from my face.

 **AHHHHH I LEFT A KINDA CLIFFHANGER XDD SORRY I HAD TO! So I am maybe planning on doing some 'Side-Stories' soon. Which are just one-shot stories. So yeah. Sorry for not posting on Away From Harmony for a while. I had swimming class and I am back from camping! x3 Caio!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hot mess

**Thanks to everyone who followed! I DONT OWN TMI**

I stare blankly into the eyes of molten gold. Just a few more inches closer I can kiss his broad shoulders. A hand is waved in front of my face.

"Hello, Red? Already captivated by my beauty? I get I am charming and hot but we should get to know eachother before we visit each other's bedrooms." He says to me with a wink, not faltering in his smirk. I snap back to reality, slowly taking in his words.

I step back a couple of steps from him, staying a good 7-foot distance in between us. I manage to glare at him. "Nope. I was too captivated in the nightmare of seeing the eyes of Prince Satan's Offspring himself. I think I saw my fear in those eyes." I say to him, giving him a smirk just as strong.

"The fears of not catching my wonderful heart? Don't worry you aren't the only one who is scared of losing me to another girl." He says with a crooked grin. The Golden Prince is wearing a blue coat with medals on the left side of his chest with the Royal Badge on his white stash.

Oh my..." I use my right hand to cover my mouth in a mocking expression of surprise. "I see why the ladies come for you."

"Go on..." He urges me to say what I 'admire' in him at first sight.

"Because they are too scared to not come for you. You may hunt them in their dreams." I spat at him. He narrows his eyes then he looks amused. He reaches out with his left hand to pat my head. His long slender fingers brush against my red, untamed curls. I shudder at the touch of his hand when he uses his pointer finger to brush the curl near my neck, brushing gently against my skin.

"He reaches for the ribbon, tying my hair together. "May I see this?" He looks utterly curious. Has this guy never seen a ribbon? I pull the ribbon out of my hair, handing it to him. I curiously examines him. I can't help but be amused at how concentrated he looked. My hair had already fallen around my shoulders, the ends grazing my mid-waist. He walks to sit by the fountain, forgetting that I am there. I watch him with a smirk.

"Not too ot too long later he dumps the ribbon in the fountain making it wet. I look surprised. "What the hell was that for?!" I yell at him with shock. He is shaking with laughter"You look less short and more mature with your hair down. By the way my name is not Satan's Offspring, it's Jon-Jace." He says, looking relaxed as he stands up.

"Alright JonJace. Nice to meet you." I bow to him with a bitter smile. He only playfully rolls his eyes. "And I am Clarissa Fairchild."

"Jace pales. "Did you say Fairchild? A guard here is named Jonathan Morgenstern. He told me his mom was Jocelyn Fairchild and that he had a sister. Are you his sister?"

 **O-O what will happen next? Just stick around to find out ;) see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
